


Drapple

by JoMoznaNe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMoznaNe/pseuds/JoMoznaNe
Summary: Před tím, než si fanfikci přečtete, prosím, věnujte chvilku tomuto krátkému prohlášení. Nesouhlasím ani v nejmenším s názory a postoji J.K. Rowlingové. Je to člověk, který zneužívá svého vlivu, aby škodila minoritě, na kterou i bez ní útočí spousta lidí. Tento příběh je fanfikcí na knihy, které ona napsala a následně zničila, psaný člověkem, který by ji dnes nejradši kopl do kolene.Draco při svačině se svými poskoky narazí na osudovou lásku. Rodina ani přátelé však nejsou schopni ho přijmout. Zvládne Draco ubránit svůj vztah a dokázat, že láska vždy zvítězí?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Byl krásný slunečný den. Dracovi právě skončila hodina lektvarů. Jak opustil učebnu, plivl na podlahu. "Dalších čtyřicet minut mého úžasného života bylo promarněno. Takhle to přece nejde!" Z učebny se za ním vypotáceli Crabbe a Goyle.  
"Mam hlad," zamumlal Crabbe. "Ty taky nic jiného nemáš," ušklíbl se Malfoy. Souhlasil však, že se půjdou ven nasvačit, protože už i jemu kručelo v břiše.

Sedli si pod malý strom a vybalili svačinu. Draco se už už chtěl zakousnout do chlebu, když náhle spatřil krásu samotnou. V Crabbově ohyzdné ruce se zalesklo nádherné zelené jablko. Draco věděl, že na tenhle moment čekal celý život.  
Nad ničím nepřemýšlel, natáhl rukum aby jablko zachránil před Crabbovým hladem. Obtloustlý chlapec se už chystal zahryznout, ale Draco jablko uchopil a tak ho Crabbe kousnul do ruky. Malfoy zděšeně zařval. Jeho ruka začala krvácet,což vylekalo Goyla a ten začal ječet. "Goyle, ty vepři!" zakňoural Malfoy. "Neječ a pomoz mi vstát. Au! Musíme na ošetřovnu!"

Když se Draco s Crabbovou a Goylovou pomocí dobelhal na ošetřovnu, jedinou útěchu mu poskytovalo zelené jablko v jeho kapse.  
Madame Pomfreyová mu kousanec ošetřila (a otestovala, jestli nedostal od Crabba vzteklinu), obvázala zranění a poslala ho pryč. Crabbe a Goyle vyrazili do knihovny dělat úkoly, ale Malfoy byl příliš traumatizovýn, takže si šel lehnout na pokoj  
Znaveně sebou švihnul na postel a z kapsy vytáhl zakrvácené jablko. Rukávem z něj setřel svou krev a zamilovaně se na něj zahleděl. "Za tebe to stálo," zašeptal.


	2. Kapitola 2.

Po pár minut dlouhém láskyplném pohledu se Draco Malfoy posadil a pohlédl na svou lásku. "Asi bych ti měl dát jméno, co?" zdálo se mu, že jablko přikývlo, ale věděl, že to není pravda, protože to bylo jablko. Zamyslel se. Jaké jméno by dal tomu vyvolenému jablku? Zkoušel, jak mu sedí jména na jazyku, až došel k dokonalosti. "Zbynďa!" Sedělo to. Jak úžasné. I jablko bylo, zdá se, spokojené.

Venku se začalo smrákat a Draco se rozhodl vzít Zbynďu na procházku. Do večerky zbývala ještě hodina a půl. Vyšli společně ven a Draco se posadil do trávy. Zbynďova slupka se v měsíčním svtěle stříbřitě třpytila.  
"Zbynďo..." hlesl tiše. "Musím ti něco říct." Zhluboka se nadechl. "Od chvíle, kdy jsem tě spatřil, jsem tušil... já jsem věděl, že jsi vším, co potřebuji ke štěstí. Jsi nádherný. A já tě miluju." Podíval se na Zbynďu a čekal na odpověď. Ta ale nepřišla, víte, protože Zbynďa je jablko. Draco dál netrpělivě čekal a když Zbynďa pořád nic neříkal, Malfoyovi se do očí nahrnuly slzy.

"Zbynďo, řekni něco. To ti ani nestojím za odpověď? Miluješ mě taky?" Jeho tvář náhle ovál vítr a Zbynďa přepadl dopředu. Draco zajásal a zasmál se. "Nauč se přikývnout, ty moje trdlo." Pak vzal jablko do rukou a políbil ho. "Máš tak jemnou slupku," zašeptal a spolu se Zbynďou se vrátil do hradu.


	3. Chapter 3

Když se Draco ráno probudil, Zbynďa už na něj čekal na nočním stolku. "Dobré ráno, zlato!" "Dobré ráno, miláčku!" Draco sebou cuknul, neboť věděl, že Zbynďa nikdy nedává slovní odpověď (i když ho znal jen jeden den). Ještě víc ho vyděsilo, když zjistil, že mu neodpověděl Zbynďa, ale Goyle. "Jaks to sakra myslel?" vyjekl. "Jaks to ty myslel?" zeptal se Goyle. "Já nemluvil na tebe, ale na svoje jabko." "Jo, jasně," zasmál se znovu Goyle. "Draco, ty draku," řekl Crabbe úchylným hlasem. Malfoy se nezmohl na víc, než zavrčení. Popadl Zbynďu a šel se obléknout.  
On a Zbynďa poté vyrazili na svou první společnou snídani. Draco spořádal deset palačinek! Ale Zbynďa asi neměl hlad.  
Strop ve Velké síni naznačoval, že venku není zrovna pěkně. Pršelo. Ale Malfoy se křenil, jak měsíček na hnoji.

Přišla hodina obrany proti černé magii. Draco by normálně zuřil, neboť ho čekala hodina s Nebelvírskými, ale on měl Zbynďu a to bylo to jediné, na čem záleželo.  
Sedl si do lavice a Zbynďu schoval pod stolem. Do třídy se se zvoněním přihnal profesor a oznámil, že dnes si budou jen dělat zápisky. Draco se zaradoval. Bude moci celou hodinu hledět na svého vyvoleného. Začervenal se. Psal si, co učitel diktoval a co chvíli pohlédl na Zbynďu.  
"Pane Malfoyi?" zabručel učitel a přešel k Dracově lavici. "Můžete mi vysvětlit, proč máte během hodiny v ruce svačinu?" Draco zrudnul, tentokrát vzteky. "Svačinu? SVAČINU?!" Vstal a pevně jablko stiskl v ruce. "Zbynďa není žádná svačina! Je to moje životní láska!" Celá třída propukla v hlasitý smích. "Pane Malfoyi, dejte mi to jablko."  
"NE!"  
"Dejte mi to jablko, nebo vaší koleji strhnu body."  
"Tak ať!" Dracovi se do očí nahrnuly slzy. "Malfoyi, měj rozum," hlesl Goyle, ale Draco nedbal. "Miluju to jabko a nikdo mi ho brát nebude!"  
Profesor odebral Zmijozelu deset bodů, ale Draco byl hlavně rád, že měl svého Zbynďu.


	4. Chapter 4

Dny se začaly krátit a noci prodlužovat. Do Bradavic přišla zima. Draco a Zbynďa toho měli už dost za sebou. Potyčka s profesorem obrany proti černé magii nebyla zdaleka poslední. Dokonce i Snape, který všechny Zmijozelské vždy vyzdvihoval, už toho začínal mít dost.  
Zbynďova slupka už nebyla tak zelená a zářivá, jako když se dali s Dracem dohromady, ale Malfoy si toho nevšímal. Objevilo se na něm pár nahnědlých fleků, ale Dracovi to bylo jedno. Miloval Zbynďu.  
Když se začaly blížit Vánoce, byl celý veselý. Letos chtěl jet domů a představit jim toho, se kterým se rozhodl strávit zbytek svého života. Doufal, že se bude Zbynďa jeho rodičům líbit aspoň zpola tak, jako se líbil jemu.  
Konečně přišel ten osudný den. Draco si sbalil svých pět švestek a jedno jablko a vydal se na nádraží v Prasinkách. Tolik se těšil.  
Vlak se šinul po kolejích už několik hodin. Slunce se klonilo k obzoru a vlak naposledy zabafal. Draco vystoupil a pohledem hledal své rodiče. Čekali na něj na nádraží, přesně, jak mu slíbili. Přihnal se k nim.  
"Mami, tati, to nebudete věřit, co se-" "Teď ne, Draco," přerušil ho jeho otec Lucius. "Jsme s tvou matkou právě uprostřed debaty, která jednou provždy rozhodne o osudu našeho manželství. Povíš nám to doma."  
Draco byl tedy poslušně zticha. Později zjistil, že očividně manželství jeho rodičů visí na vlásku kvůli šampónu. "Povídám ti, že ten, co jsi použil, Luciusi, byl můj!"  
"Ale nebyl, můj je ten zelenej."  
"Můj je zelenej, Luciusi."  
Draco jen zadoufal, že už budou doma.


	5. Chapter 5

Jakmile Draco překročil práh domu, umlčel své rodiče a zhluboka se nadechl. "Myslím, že jsem našel svou životní lásku." Narcissina tvář se velá rozzářila. "No to je úžasné, synu. Kdy nás s tou šťastnou seznámíš?" Draco zaváhal. "Vlastně hned teď. Ale není to ta šťastná... je to ten šťastný..."

Než stihla jeho matka cokoliv dalšího říct, Draco vytáhl z kapsy ono otlučené zelené jablko. "Mami, tati, tohle je Zbynďa!" Narcisse klesla čelist. "Synu, děláš si legraci? JABLKO?!" Draco jen vyplašeně přikývl.

Narcissa mu opatrně položila ruku na rameno. "Draco, už nejsi malý kluk, aby ses "kamarádil" s jablky." Draco se zamračil. "Narážíš snad na Josífka?""A-ano...""JOSÍFEK BYLMŮJ NEJLEPŠÍ KAMARÁD! Měl jsem tak úžasný život, než jsi mě donutila ho sníst!""Draco, nosil jsi to jablko s sebou TŘI MĚSÍCE!""Chtěl jsem být nablízku svému kamarádovi!"

Narcissa se otočila k Luciovi. "Já doufala, že z toho vyroste..." Lucius jen pokrčil rameny a zabořil pohled do Denního věštce. Narcissa se chytla za hlavu a snažila se vymyslet jinou strategii.

"Ale vždyť je otlučené, Draco. A támhle, u šťopky je dokonce nahnilé!" Draco se na svou matku ušklíbl. "Ty taky už nejsi taková krasavice, jako když tě táta potkal a opustil tě snad?" Narcissa na Draca zvrčela a odešla z místnosti.

Draco se uchýlil do svého pokoje, lehl si na postel a podíval se na Zbynďu. Ano, už rozhodně nebyl tak zářivě nádherný, jako v den, kdy ho Malfoy obětavě zachránil, ale miloval ho. Každým dnem víc a víc.

Bylo asi jedenáct večer, když Draco jablko odložil na stůl a konečně usnul. Zdálo se mu o famfrpálovém zápase, ve kterém chytil místo Zlatonky Zbynďu.Když se probudil, bylo asi devět hodin ráno. Rozespale se rozhlédl a jeho srdce vynechalo, když spatřil, že jeho miláček už neleží na nočním stolku, kam ho předešlé noci položil. Bleskově se obléknul a rozzuřeně vtrhl do kuchyně. Praštil otevřenou dlaní do kuchyňské linky. "KDE JE ZBYNĎA?!"

Narcissa sebou škubla a pokrčila rameny. Lucius dál zíral do svých novin. "Matko, já vím, žes mi ho vzala ty! To tys nebyla schopná ho přijmout. KDE JE?!" Narcissa nervózně vstala ze židle a založila si ruce na prsou. "Draco, tvé chování je směšné! To jablko je... prostě jen jablko! Nemůže ti oplatit tvé pocity!" Dracovi se do očí nahrnuly slzy vzteku a žalu. "Ale já ho miloval! Aspoň mi teda řekni, co jsi s ním udělala!" Narcissa se ušklíbla a odpověděla: "Hodila jsem ho na kompost. Ale než jsem ho tam vůbec odnesla, rozpadlo se mi v ruce." Draco sevřel ruce v pěst. "Můj Zbynďa... Můj milovaný Zbynďa! Je pryč..." Po tvářích se mu skutálely slzy.

"Drahá, proč jsi mu to udělala?" zeptal se Lucius a položil noviny na stůl. Narcissa po něm šlehla rozzuřeným pohledem. "Ty jsi na jeho straně?" Lucius s klidem opáčil: "Cisso, já z toho taky nejsem zrovna nadšený. Ale byl to, dle mého, ten nejlepší kluk, jakého kdy Draco sbalil. Lepší už to nebude, Cisso. A tys ho hodila na kompost, jako nějaké shnilé ovoce.""To BYLO shnilé ovoce!" zavrčela Narcissa, vyběhla z kuchyně a práskla dveřmi.


	6. Chapter 6

Přišel Štědrý den. Na návštěvu přijela i Dracova tetička Bellatrix, ale jemu to nijak nepomohlo, stále byl smutný kvůli Zbynďovi. Nemohl si přestat představovat, jaké by to bylo, kdyby tam byl Zbynďa s nimi. Bylo mu smutno.

Blížil se večer. Draco si sedl k vánočnímu stromku a pořád truchlil. Ani si nevšiml, že se k němu přidala Bella. Měla v ruce překrásné zářivé zelené jablko. Dracovi připomnělo Zbynďu. Ale bylo na něm něco jiného. Draco nemohl přijít na to, o co šlo, ale ta barva - tmavší, než Zbynďova, a sytější - mu něco připomínala, něco jiného, než jen Zbynďu. "Teto," hlesl, "dala bys mi to jablko?" Bellatrix na něj vážně pohlédla. "Tvá matka mi zakázala ti dávat jablka."

"Řekla ti o Zbynďovi?" "Všechno."

Draco ztichnul. "Miloval jsem ho, teto. Nikdo to nechápe. Když jsem byl s ním, byl jsem šťastný. Dokonce víc, než s Josífkem. No, aspoň jsem ho nemusel sníst."

Bellatrix se podívala na jablko ve své ruce a pak vstala. "Dobrou noc," zamumlala a odešla. Druhý den ráno Draca vzbudil jeho otec. "Draco, vstávej a pojď si rozbalit dárky." Draco se musel hodně překonat, aby vůbec vylezl z postele, ale nakonec se dobelhal do obýváku. Narcissa se na něj usmála. "Tak pojď sem, pojď!"

Draco dostal spoustu skvělých dárků. Nový dres na famfrpál, pár knih a spoustu dalšího. Ale pořád nebyl šťastný. Prostě se přes Zbynďu nemohl přenést.

Přišel den odjezdu. Draco neměl odvahu to přiznat, ale těšil se zpět do Bradavic. Poslouchat hádky o šampónu už ho nebavilo.

Už se rozloučil s rodiči na nástupišti 9 3/4, když se k němu přitočila teta Bellatrix. Odvedla ho kousek stranou a tiše zašeptala: "Něco pro tebe mám." S těmi slovy sáhla do kapsy a to, co z ní vytáhla, Draca naplnilo neskutečným štěstím. Bylo to ono zelené jablko, které měla u sebe toho večera u stromečku.

Draco ještě chvíli žasnul nad slupkou toho jablka, která měla tu nejkrásnější barvu, tak povědomou, i když netušil odkud. Pak si jablko vzal a schoval ho do kapsy. "Dávej na něj pozor"" mrkla na něj Bellatrix. Draco poděkoval a pak s neskutečnou radostí nastoupil do vlaku.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco byl v kupé sám. Crabbe a Goyle někam zmizeli. Ale jemu to nevadilo. Z vedlejšího kupé se ozývala píseň Jede jede mašinka a on dupal do rytmu. Jablko od tety Bellatrix držel v levé ruce. Už asi půl hodiny přemýšlel nad jménem pro svého nového miláčka. Chtěl dál používat jméno Zbyďa, ale zjistil, že k tomuhle to prostě nesedí. Zkoušel různá jména, ale prostě mu to nesedlo. "Zatraceně!" zavrčel. To jablko bylo nádhérné, dokonalé, dokonalejší než Zbynďa. Takže by měl dostat i dokonalejší jméno. Draco se hluboce zamyslel. Najednou z uličky zaslechl volání: "Harry! Harry, kde jsi, doháje?"

A bylo jasno. "Harry." Ano. Znělo to dokonale. Výborně se to k tomu jablku hodilo. A vůbec mu nevadilo, že ono jeho vysněné ovoce bude mít stejné jméno, jako ten zatracený Potter. Jeho Harry byl lepší.

Vlak zastavil v Prasinkách. Draco v mžiku vystoupil a vyrazil do hradu. Harryho držel pevně v ruce. Měl nyní novou lásku a novou chuť do života. Už se nemohl dočkat, až zase zažije něco úžasného.


	8. Chapter 8

Utekly dva týdny od Dracova návratu do Bradavic. I za tak krátkou dobu stihl s Harrym zažít spoustu věcí. Měli romantickou schůzku v Prasinkách (u Tří košťat), vydali se na výpravu do bradavické kuchyně (ze které toho dne záhadně zmizely dva vanilkové koláče) a když Malfoy úspěšně uvařil nápoj lásky, příjemně ho překvapilo, že voněl po jablkách. I Harrymu se to líbilo.

Jednoho rána, před hodinou jasnovidectví, si Draco položil Harryho na malý stolek a vybalil si svačinu. Když se však otočil, Harry byl pryč. Malfoy se zděsil. Jeho šok ještě vzrostl, když zaslechl křupání jablka. A pak to uviděl.

Harry Potter se právě s chutí zakousnul do Harryho, do Dracova Harryho. "POTTERE!" vyjekl Malfoy. Harry se k němu otoči, ale dál žvýkal jablko. Draco zavrčel se slzami v očích. "To je moje jablko!"  
"Ježiš, promiň! Já si je spletl. Tak si vezmi to moje."  
"DĚLÁŠ SI LEGRACI?!"  
Harry se zmateně zamračil na Malfoye, který pokračoval v povyku. "Tys ho zabil! Zabil jsi mou druhou životní lásku! Mého Harryho! Byl dokonalý! Já ho MILOVAL, Pottere!"  
Věnoval mu zlostný pohled do očí a pak mu to došlo. Došlo mu, co mu barva jeho jablka tolik připomínala. Byly to Harryho oči.


End file.
